


Guilty Pleasure

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Michael, Alpha/Alpha, Angelcest, Bottom Castiel, Butt Plugs, Dom Michael, Dominance, Incest, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Name Calling, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Top Michael, micas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something thrilling about fucking another Alpha and dominating them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt  
> (nsfw gif below)

Michael kept his eyes fixed on the bathroom door. He could hear the water shutting off and grinned predatorily. Arousal was burning low in his gut and he could already imagine the feeling of Castiel’s hole tight around his knot. Slowly the door opened revealing Castiel in nothing but a towel.

A low growl escaped Michael and he watched his brother’s head whip towards the source of the sound. He gave a snarl when Michael launched himself across the room and pinned him against the wall. “Michael.” He knew Castiel felt teeth at his exposed neck and how they bit into the muscle while he ground his hips against Castiel’s.

Fingers gripped his dark hair and Michael relished the building fight for dominance. He knew Castiel would try to pin him, to fuck him but Michael had no intention of that happening and every intention of fucking into Castiel until he popped his knot.

There was something thrilling about fucking another Alpha and dominating them.

“I can’t wait to fuck you.” Michael hauled Castiel back from the wall and they stumbled towards the bed with Castiel struggling to get the upper-hand. He managed to get them to land on the bed with him on top but Michael had far more experience with pinning and he’d yet to lose against Castiel. “Pound into your ass until you are moaning under me.”

Castiel ended up pinned down on the bed, towel lost somewhere along the way, as Michael rocked up against his now bare ass. “Michael that’s—” he knew Castiel wanted to dominate him, it was in the nature of an Alpha not to be submissive, but Michael had never let that stop him from winning.

He made sure he was pinning Castiel’s body before moving to secure a wrist to the restraints he’d already attached to the headboard. Michael had  _prepared_  for this morning knotting and there was something about seeing his baby brother tied down that got him off.

“Damn you—” Castiel bucked and struggled, snarling and growling at the dominant display, while Michael finally managed to secure his left hand in one of the restraints. It wasn’t until Michael moved to get the right wrist that Castiel managed to throw him off.

The young Alpha tried to use his legs to grab Michael while his free hand flew to his left wrist but Michael twisted out of the way and sat down on him effectively holding Castiel in place. More snarls and threats escaped, each more creative than the last, but Michael focused on his task and a feral grin stole over his features when he succeeded in restraining Castiel.

Michael rolled off the bed to watch Castiel tugging and twisting, trying to free himself, as he collected the lube and a bright pink butt plug for afterwards. The thought of Castiel fucked full of his come had a low groan escaping him.

Plus he knew from past experiences that the pink looked perfect nestled between Castiel’s plump ass cheeks.

It had been over two weeks since he’d last gotten to knot his little brother and Michael couldn’t help thinking that was far too long to wait. He would have to come down and visit more often. He watched Castiel’s legs moving and figuring out the best way to prep the other Alpha he caught them before sitting down on them.

The cap popped open and Michael coated his finger liberally before leaning forward. It was harder when Castiel was fighting his dominance but the instant he started to work his finger inside all the fight went out. There was a low whimper that had Michael smiling, pleased, as he pushed into the absolutely  _tight_  hole.

There was nothing like Castiel’s ass. He could feel his cock aching and the need to knot, to assert his dominance over the younger Alpha, was whispering in his mind. Once his finger had sunk inside Michael made quick work of pumping it in and out so he could start working more fingers inside.

Each new finger had Castiel’s whimpers increasing and soon he could feel how Castiel was trying to rock back into them. “My pretty little knotslut.” Michael crooked his fingers and relished Castiel’s moan. “I don’t know why you fight against it when you look perfect caught on  _my_  knot.” There was a possessive note in his tone and Michael didn’t care.

The sight of another Alpha submitting to his dominance, taking his fingers and soon his knot filled him with lust. It was nothing short of a guilty pleasure he wished to indulge in more often.

Michael slowly pulled his fingers from Castiel, making sure to catch on his rim, before getting up from the bed and removing his clothes.

He climbed back on and stroked his hands over Castiel’s ass, spreading his cheeks to look at the lube slicked hole, before grabbing the lube again. Michael slicked himself up and with a smirk he moved the bottle close enough to squirt lube directly into Castiel’s hole.

“Fuck.” Castiel’s ass clenched and he squirmed at the cool liquid. “You—” it was cut off on a moan when the head of Michael’s cock breached him. “ _Oh_.”

Michael gritted his teeth at the tightness as he pressed forward but he kept his eyes fixed on the place where his cock was disappearing into Castiel’s hole. He could see the way his brother’s rim was stretching wide from where his thick cock was pushing in.

He bottomed out to the feeling of Castiel squeezing him tightly and whining lowly into the sheets. “Fuck you’re so  _tight_ , little brother.” He circled his hips and carefully pulled back.

Castiel’s ass was tight around him and with a wicked grin he slammed back inside.

Michael could hear how Castiel was caught between a growl at the dominance and a moan at the feeling of being fucked. “Little knotslut.” Michael leaned forward so he could rut against Castiel’s ass, moans and grunts escaping him, as pleasure raced through him. “What would everyone think if they knew what a closet knotslut you truly are? That the little Alpha loves taking cock?”

“Michael  _fuck me_.” Castiel growled viciously when Michael had stilled his hips to bite Castiel’s shoulder. Michael could feel Castiel tightening around him and trying to shift his hips, tugging on his restraints, while snarling.

Gradually he moved back so he was no longer draped over Castiel and instead pressed a hand to the back of his neck, shoving his face into the mattress, to resume his previous brutal pace. A few minutes of fucking and the headboard was knocking against the wall and his little brother had returned to moaning.

****

He could feel the pressure of his knot and how it had started to catch on Castiel’s rim, tugging with each snap of his hips, until it had swelled too large to come back out. Michael let his eyes fall closed, his mouth dropping open, as it pressed against Castiel’s walls and stretched the young Alpha wide open.

The muscles inside Castiel seemed to spasm and tighten down on him at the too big intrusion as his orgasm rushed through him. Warmth curled in his belly and Michael mindlessly rutted against Castiel’s ass as his cock pumped his seed inside.

“Wish I could fuck you full. Watch you  _swell_  with it.” His voice was rough and he knew he was in a bit of a haze; high on his dominance and the feeling of a tight hole wrapped around his knot. He came back to himself and looked down at the shaking back of his brother who was whining for release.

It was almost lazy as he stroked Castiel’s cock, the young Alpha didn’t pop a knot when they fucked, until his release shot out onto the sheets and Michael’s fist. “Going to untie me?” Castiel’s voice was rough sounding and Michael loved how it sounded.

“No. I love seeing you tied up.” Michael licked his fingers clean and leaned back, his knot pulling on Castiel’s puffy rim to earn a whimper, to stare at where Castiel’s hole was stretched obscenely around him. He reached forward to touch the sensitive skin of his rim and watched Castiel shudder.

“Please.” Castiel tugged weakly on his restraints. A moan escaped when Michael ground forward.

Michael knew it was moving against his brother’s prostate and focused on rotating his hips as he released another load.

They stayed locked together with Michael rutting against Castiel’s ass until his knot slipped free and come started to leak out of Castiel’s well stretched hole.

“Shhh.” He murmured when his brother made a low sound. Michael glanced around to locate the bright pink plug from before and started to work it inside until its furrowed base caught preventing it from going further. “There. That’ll keep that greedy ass of yours full.” Michael gazed at the pliant form of his little brother and how pretty he looked still tied up, “I love the thought of you carrying my come inside you.” He stroked a hand down the swell of Castiel’s ass and eased off the bed.


End file.
